


Samantha's Luggage

by Mirrored_Illusions



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg1_five_things, F/M, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/pseuds/Mirrored_Illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the things the Atlantis personnell hid in Col. Carter's luggage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samantha's Luggage

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for the Stargate Five Things on LJ for the prompt "Five things the Lantians Hid in Sam's luggage before she went back to Earth".  
> Originally posted on March 22nd, 2012.

**1.** A fist-sized Puddlejumper that could hover. It also had a shield and cloaking mechanism. A group of scientists had found a box of them inside one of the walls while doing repairs, but no one could figure out why they had been stuffed in there. Like most of the Ancient tech it required the ATA gene to initiate, but she had a certain someone to help with that. Right?

**2.** Someone had made a small toy not-whale out of some kind of alien animal skin. It bore a striking resemblance to Rodney's big underwater friend, but it was doubtful that Sam would ever get the reference.

**3.** About two dozen photographs wrapped inside one of her t-shirts. Some of them showed Atlantis from various angels, both from the air and from boat-level. Others were of Sam with various members from the Expedition, including one of her and McKay in the middle of an argument, and one of her and Teyla sparring.

**4.** A small box of her favorite Athosian cookies.

**5.** Two sets of pro/con lists of Atlantis vs the SGC. One official and one not so much. Everything wasn't for official consumption after all.


End file.
